


History

by HiddenOne



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cooper and Sebastian have history...of the romantic variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

The scene is once again at the Lima Bean. Kurt will forever remember this place at his and Blaine’s, since they come here so often together. There really wasn’t a better place to feed both of their caffeine addictions at the same time and to do so together.

 

Currently, Blaine was regaling him with stories of his older brother, Cooper. So far, Kurt had only seen pictures of him though he had heard multiple stories. Soon, though, he would be able to meet the infamous brother to his boyfriend. Blaine was currently talking about Cooper because Cooper would actually be coming back to Lima soon for a visit due to a break from his acting career. Kurt was very excited and also very nervous to meet the Hollywood success whose plane was supposed to land tomorrow morning.

 

He laughed at one of Blaine’s impressions of his brother’s face but then his gaze scanned the coffee shop. As much as this place was theirs, there was still the potential for Sebastian Smythe to lurk in the corners and mar Kurt’s happiness. Ever since ‘the incident’ Sebastian was a more restrained and less frequent interrupter, but Kurt still kept his eye out for security purposes. He wasn’t going to let his guard down, not when Blaine was on the line.

 

Kurt’s sweep was interrupted when he had to take a second look at the doorway. No way – but yes, he was sure of it. Wearing a designer outfit that looked good on his very handsome (no, he would never admit it to Blaine) self and sexily taking off his sunglasses as he stepped into the Lima Bean of all places was none other than Cooper Anderson. Blaine’s older brother, Cooper Anderson.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt hissed, interrupting Blaine’s story. “Isn’t that your brother?” Kurt pointed to Cooper - because there’s no way Kurt was wrong, not with that face, but Blaine should confirm his identity.

 

Blaine turned, confused. “Cooper?” he said in shock, his jaw dropping. It was Blaine’s brother then – was he in town a day early? His name wasn’t loud enough to draw his attention, though.

 

Cooper was looking around the coffee shop, obviously looking for someone – Blaine, of course. Kurt could see out of the corner of his eye that Blaine was about to flag him down – when Cooper spotted something else in the opposite corner of the shop from Kurt and Blaine. He looked surprised for a second before smirking. Kurt (and it seemed like Blaine too) couldn’t help but stare as he strode confidently – it was really a swagger – to whatever or whoever caught his attention. They watched in fascination as Cooper approached his target – then Kurt and Blaine both did a double take because Cooper’s target was…Sebastian?

 

Kurt felt like he was frozen in shock and quite possibly horror. Because the look on Cooper’s face was not at all like an angry older brother come for revenge for the slushie incident (finally) – it was more…heated.

 

Cooper reached Sebastian’s table and grabbed the coffee that was in front his books and took a sip. Wow, Blaine’s brother was bold. Sebastian looked up from whatever homework he was doing in surprise. It was obvious that he recognized Cooper, though, and his face rearranged into a pleased smirk. They spoke about something that Kurt couldn’t hear before Cooper took a seat at the table with Sebastian’s coffee still in hand.

 

Blaine immediately shot up from the table and went over and Kurt followed him. This – whatever this was – was crazy, and he wasn’t going to miss out on the confrontation to come.

 

“You didn’t mention you were moving to Lima, Ohio. Or are you stalking me now?” Cooper was saying as they got within ear-shot.

 

“If I was stalking you I would’ve gladly done so in L.A., not…here,” Sebastian said in deep smooth tone. Oh God, was Sebastian attempting to hit on Blaine’s brother now?

 

“Unless it was a ploy to get in my family’s good graces – which I would’ve warned you was a horrible plan by the way,” Cooper returned with a bright smile. Oh God, was Cooper actually flirting back?

 

“Family?” Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

It was then that Blaine and Kurt reached the table and drew their attention. Sebastian looked annoyed at the interruption but Cooper was shocked.

 

“Blaine!” he said in surprise. Cooper got up and hugged his brother, though Blaine was still too confused to actually return either the greeting or hug. Sebastian looked confused.

 

“Why…” Blaine started, but Kurt was thinking that leaving it as simply ‘why?’ was a very good starting point. “Why are you drinking Sebastian’s coffee?” he ended in bewilderment.

 

Okay, Blaine. Next time Kurt is going to pick the question.

 

Cooper looks baffled at the question (it was an odd question) and Sebastian is repressing his laughter.

 

“I like his coffee,” Cooper finally answers, taking another sip of it as evidence. For reasons Kurt couldn’t begin to comprehend, Cooper actually sat back down at Sebastian’s table. “He puts Courvoisier in it.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Blaine persists in his line of questioning.

 

“Because he’s had my coffee before,” Sebastian answered as if it was obvious. “Unless you regularly go around drinking other people’s coffee?” he directed to Cooper with a smirk.

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind too much,” Cooper shot back confidently. He’s probably right, if other people recognized him as an actor.

 

“Twenty bucks, the girl by the window,” Sebastian challenged, nodding to the table he was indicating. Cooper turned to look.

 

Kurt gaped at them and was sure Blaine was equally bewildered at this.

 

“Let me guess, she has a boyfriend that’s going to come back as soon as I walk over, right?” Cooper said back to Sebastian. The girl was currently sitting alone…but now that Cooper mentioned something, there was evidence of another person sitting across from her – another coat, an extra coffee cup.

 

“Shouldn’t matter, right?” Sebastian taunted. “Not for big famous hotshot like yourself.”

 

Cooper rolled his eyes but matched Sebastian’s smirk. Okay, this was unnerving, made additionally so by the fact that only Sebastian and Blaine seemed to know everyone involved (since Kurt and Cooper haven’t met). And it was possible that only Sebastian knew what exactly was going on, and that was a horrifying concept.

 

Blaine seemed to be trying to understand the interplay between his brother and Sebastian. “Introduce me,” Kurt hissed in his ear.

 

“Cooper, this is Kurt, my boyfriend,” Blaine said immediately, still looking slightly dazed.

 

Kurt held out a hand to shake and Cooper took it, giving him a warm smile. Kurt’s heart melted a slight bit – something he would never tell Blaine, of course.

 

“Pleased to finally meet you,” Cooper said in a charming manner.

 

Kurt ignored Sebastian’s scoff to reply, “Same to you,” with a return smile. And now that he and Cooper had been introduced, he could take control of the questioning so that he and Blaine could finally understand what had happened to the world. “It seems Blaine doesn’t need to introduce you to Sebastian, though.” Alright, so it wasn’t a question but the implication to explain why was quite clear.

 

“We met in Paris,” Cooper said, “when I was there shooting for a film last year.”

 

“What a small city Paris must be,” Kurt commented.

 

“Not small enough for Cooper. Thankfully I was altruistic enough to help him out… since he got lost and can’t speak a word of French,” Sebastian said arrogantly. Kurt had a hard time imagining Sebastian being altruistic.

 

“Still don’t know a word,” Cooper admitted. “Though I think you had a little more than altruism on your mind when you helped me out.”

 

Sebastian gave an unapologetic shrug. “I think it worked out to both of our benefits. Or did you need to refresh your memory?” The smirk on face was definitely dirty. 

 

Kurt wanted to choke. Did Sebastian and Cooper really have…romantic history? And with Sebastian, that meant very little romance and more…something else – something else he wasn’t going to think about so he could keep a polite smile on his face. Oh God. Sebastian had not only hit on Blaine’s older brother, but Blaine’s older brother had also flirted back – more than flirted. Oh God.

 

Blaine, however, wasn’t going to keep quiet. “Sebastian, please do not hit on my much older brother.”

 

“I am not that much older,” Cooper protested, probably at the implication that he was old.

 

Sebastian, however, merely looked like he finally understood something. “You’re brothers,” he said thoughtfully. “The family you mentioned,” he said to Cooper. “Such a small world. I never would’ve guessed that the famous Blaine Anderson was related to the even more famous Cooper Anderson. But now I can see the family resemblance.” A family resemblance he was apparently attracted too, since he had not only had relations with Cooper but also attempted to seduce Blaine.

 

“Yes. Although it’s weird that you guys are friends,” Cooper said with awkward grimace at Sebastian. Then he seemed to have a new thought and asked warily “How old were you?”

 

“Sixteen,” Sebastian said with a smirk at Cooper who winced.

 

“I feel like a pedophile,” he said, shaking his head and talking another sip of coffee. Kurt blanched – that remark was unmistakable. Sebastian had seduced Cooper, Blaine’s older brother…

 

“Oh my God,” Blaine said, giving voice to Kurt’s thoughts. Sebastian merely smirked and seemed unashamed.

 

“Thank goodness you never actually seduced Blaine, then, isn’t it? Otherwise this would have been such an awkward moment,” Kurt aimed at Sebastian, his tone innocently sweet. Cooper raised his eyebrows at Sebastian who merely reciprocated with a challenging look. “As it is I’m sure Cooper will be absolutely fascinated by the story of you blinding Blaine with that slushie,” Kurt continued still in that same sweet tone.

 

“You threw that slushie at Blaine?” Cooper said, directing an angry glare at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian, however, just shrugged. “Paris taught me how to play dirty,” he said and Kurt knew for certain that there was a sexual innuendo there. “I’ve since apologized but if you’d like to punish me…”

 

“You used to be more subtle,” Cooper remarked with traces of amusement.

 

“You’ll find I’m a bit more vocal about what I want now,” Sebastian said.

 

“And what is it that you want?”

 

Sebastian smirked and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not sure you want your brother to overhear,” he leered.

 

“Okay, this, this right here,” Blaine said, gesturing between Cooper and Sebastian, “is insane. And whatever you,” he continued, pointing specifically at Sebastian now, “want or are imagining or whatever – you are going to not only keep it to yourself but also stay away from my brother.”

 

Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow and looked entirely amused at Blaine’s command. He and Cooper exchanged glances that seemed like they were sharing a private joke. Somehow Kurt had the impression that neither Cooper nor Sebastian had any intentions of listening to Blaine.

 

“It’s too late for that, bro,” Cooper said and he was definitely amused – especially at the rising blush on Blaine’s face. “Wow. How awkward did this just get?” Cooper said with a laugh – but it was directed at Sebastian.

 

“Not quite as awkward as when we got caught in that side alleyway,” Sebastian countered with a wink.

 

“No. Just…no,” Blaine said, shutting his eyes and waving his hands as if warding off mental images – which Kurt himself was also trying to avoid.

 

“I think I’ve tortured my brother enough for one afternoon,” Cooper said, still amused at Blaine’s antics. He stood from his seat at Sebastian’s table but kept the coffee. “We should go before Blaine melts from embarrassment.”

 

“Thank God,” Blaine said, causing both Cooper and Sebastian to chuckle.

 

“Blaine has my number. You owe me a coffee,” Sebastian said with a wink at Cooper.

 

“At least,” Cooper said with his tone deep and full of implications. Finally, finally, Kurt and the Anderson brothers walked away from the smirking form of Sebastian Smythe.

 

“Seriously Coop? Sebastian?” Blaine whined as he and Kurt quickly grabbed the stuff they left at their own table. They were both on the same page – neither one of them wanted to be at the Lima Bean anymore.

 

“Don’t worry, Blaine,” Cooper said, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I have every intention of keeping the door closed. Just make sure to knock first, okay?”


End file.
